Jealousy
by X.i.V.Xarlu-Ebony.X.p
Summary: Umm... I'm not good at summaries, you need to read to find out what happens; don't be lazy! D: Rated M to be on the safe side for language and one-shot in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, peoples! This is my first-ever attempt at yaoi… or even writing anything Kingdom Hearts-related, though I am an avid fan of the game… and this is my premiere on FanFiction… oh, crap, I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, anyway, I apologize in advance if any of the characters are extremely OOC… sometimes, to get the results you want, you gotta change things… er, people, a bit. By the way, this story is rated M for future things that will happen. Nao, for the disclaimer!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters… Square Enix and Disney do. I make no money for this story, blah, blah, blah, meaning that you can't sue me in any way possible.

Nao read.

**EDIT- December 17, 2010** Ummm, yeah, I was just looking over the story and realized… there were a few errors. So, like the perfectionist I am, I fixed them (OMX, I found out how to put the accent in Naminé's name! XD) and re-entered them on FanFiction. And I did it to the other chapters too. Enjoy the (edited) chaos.

Roxas sat at his lunch table, once again, enticed in a trance-like state-of-mind. Why, you might ask, is Roxas in a trance? The answer is plain and simple: Axel. Roxas had an undeniable crush on this certain red-headed man. The way his emerald green eyes shone in the afternoon daylight, the way his fire-red hair mingled so well with the slightest breeze, even the slightest thing about Axel made Roxas's heart skip a beat.

"Roxas… hey, Roxas…" Naminé tried for the millionth time into reality, and for the millionth time, failed. Demyx sighed wearily and shook his head. "Nami, you've known Roxas for god-knows-how-long and yet you don't know how to bring him back?" He chided Naminé playfully. Naminé merely hung her head, not catching that Demyx was joking.

"Watch this." Demyx smiled slyly and turned to face Roxas. "Hey, Roxy, snap out of it! Axel's coming over here to confess that he loves you!" Roxas's vacant stare into space became full of aware as he snapped back into reality. Roxas turned his head every-which-way and then spotted Axel, who was still five tables away, still talking and laughing with his friends. Roxas then turned to glare at Demyx, who was trying to contain his laughter, but was failing epically.

"Demyx," Roxas hissed. "Why'd you do that? And say **THAT **of all things?" Demyx, gasping for air after giving up on stifling his laughter, tried to reply, but all that came out of his mouth was more laughter. Naminé rolled her eyes and replied for him. "Roxas, if you like Axel, why don't you just go over there and ask him out?" Okaay, not what Demyx was gonna say, but whatever. Roxas's eyes grew in horror. "What? No! No, no, no, no, **NO**! I can't do that! He probably doesn't like guys!" Roxas nearly shouted. All eyes turned to face Roxas… including Axel's. Roxas slumped farther into his seat. _I wonder if someone can really die of embarrassment_… He thought to himself.

Demyx regained his composure, lifted Roxas from his seat by the back of his shirt and began to drag him to a certain place five tables over. Roxas tried to regain his footing, but failed, and then noticed where Demyx was taking him. _Ho mah gawd… _NO! _Nonononono! Not Axel's table! Not now! _He flailed about in a struggle to get away from his 'friend' (Roxas knew that Demyx meant well, but sometimes he wondered…).

Demyx was a table away from Axel and Roxas tried harder to break free. With one last thrash, Roxas broke free, but noticed something. Demyx already had them at Axel's table. And that Axel was staring. At Roxas. But, why? Roxas shivered slightly at the breeze, then looked down…He had no shirt on. In his attempt to get away, he slipped out of it.

Roxas flushed a deep crimson and grabbed his shirt from Demyx, putting it back on. He turned to face Axel, who was still looking at Roxas, not really staring anymore, but just questioning Roxas' actions. Roxas looked around shyly, realizing that Demyx had fled the scene, leaving Roxas to fend for himself. _Bastard,_ he growled internally and looked, once again at Axel. "Can I help you with something?" Axel asked Roxas, who now appeared to resemble a deer in the headlights. "N-no… sorry…" Roxas stuttered and then hastily left to rejoin Demyx and Naminé.

"I wonder what that was about…" Axel muttered, turning to face his friends, Marluxia and Larxene. They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Who knows," Larxene began. "could've been anything… Wait. Wasn't that little creep the same guy that randomly yelled a few minutes ago? Ooh, maybe he **likes **Axel, but doesn't have the balls to ask him out!" Marluxia shook his head. "Larxene, you need to lay off the crappy romance novels, they're starting to affect your mind."

"Shut up, Marly! It was **one** time, I was bored, and I would've killed myself if I didn't do **something** to entertain myself!"

"Oh, really? Then how come the last time I was over your house, I saw a bookcase of those novels in your room?"

"You went into my room? I mean, those were my mom's."

"Bull."

"Guys, shut up!" Axel said, annoyed by Marluxia and Larxene's quarrel, even though it wasn't the first time.

"I hardly think that was the case. He probably forgot to write something in one of his classes and wanted to know if I did or whatever." Larxene turned her attention to Axel after getting bored with glaring at Marluxia. "Does he have a class with you?" She asked, trying to prove her point. "I dunno, probably. I don't talk to a majority of the kids in my classes."

"Then you have no proof that he needed notes." Larxene declared, leaning back in her seat in victory (or, rather, self-proclaimed victory). "But, I wanna know something… do **you** like him?" Axel looked at the blonde five tables away, who was poking at his food. Axel muttered something unintelligible and stared blankly at the table. "He **sooo **likes him." Larxene whispered to Marluxia smugly. He merely muttered to himself, "Oh, god, not this again…"

There you have it. Jealousy, chapter I. Now if you don't mind, click the button below and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up in a matter of a couple days…


	2. Chapter 2

I am back! With the second chapter! XD I know that I'm putting the story on, like, really quick… and you think that I would milk putting out the chapters because I'm having trouble-

*duct tape is placed over my mouth to prevent from me blabbing*

Mmmph!

Xarlu- Yeah, I know; the disclaimer. By the way, I'm Xarlu, the authoress'… Uh…*turns to me* Can I necessarily be called your Nobody?

Me- *nod*

Xarlu- Actually, I'm her Kingdom Hearts OC (little sad, don'tcha think?).

Me- _**MMPH!**_

Xarlu- I _know_, shut up! Anyway, I'm not _entirely_ pointless; Im'ma have spot in a few stories in her time on FanFiction. Anyway, I'm talking too much of your time. Kingdom Hearts is neither mine nor Ebony's (yeah, let's go with her Gaian name…). We tried, but then Xemnas yelled at us, spoutin' off sayin' that it's his… *shakes head* Yeah, he's weird like that, but not in a good way.

Me- Mmph mph mm?

Xarlu- The duct tape will come off when the chapter's over.

**EDIT- December 17, 2010**

"Demyx, what the fuck possessed you to do that to me?" Roxas complained as he, Namine', and Demyx sat at their table after Roxas had his… conversion with Axel (you know how that went x_x). Demyx crossed his arms. "Hey, I didn't know you were gonna 1.) wiggle out of your shirt and then b.) bomb trying to ask Axel out. I was just trying to help." He huffed. Roxas scoffed at Demyx's remark. "Help? Next time you 'help', try grabbing me by the **arm**!" They continued their argument until Namine' spoke up.

"I know something that might help…" Roxas and Demyx stopped abruptly to let Naminé speak. But, just as Naminé opened her mouth to further explain, the bell rang. "Shit." Roxas swore. "Tell us after school, 'kay, Nami?" Naminé nodded and the three all parted for their fifth period classes.

"Run that by me again?" Roxas asked Naminé once she explained her plan to him and Demyx. Naminé sighed and repeated herself. "What you need to do is make Axel jealous. Pretend to be interested in or going-out with someone else. Kairi pretended to like Riku so she could get Sora's attention and it worked out perfectly!" She gestured to her cousin and her aforementioned boyfriend, who were sitting a few seats ahead of them (yes, they're on a bus). "It's human nature to want something that you can't have."

"Yeah, that would work out for **Kairi**, because it's **also** human nature for a female to be as manipulative as possible to get anything, or this case, **anyone** they want." Roxas stated. Namine' sent Roxas a disapproving glare. Glaring wasn't her strong suit, but she could get her message across other ways… "No offense…" He added quickly. "I'm just saying that for a girl, it works, when a **guy** does it, it's considered mean. And when a guy does it to **another guy**… and it doesn't work… the guy who tried it gets his face rearranged."

"You can at least try, Roxas. I know that it's mean, but that's why the person you supposedly like should be in on it, which is why I suggested that you pretend to go out with Demyx. Also because you spend a lot of time with him, which can send many different messages across many different people."

"Yeah, but a lot of people know that me and Roxas are close, but not** that** close." Demyx argued. "Things and emotions can change over time, Demyx. You two just need to act a little more close until something happens." Naminé retorted. "'Something happens'? Like what?" Roxas asked worriedly. Naminé faltered for a second. "Kairi didn't tell me. She just giggled a little and then walked away…" She finally said. This allowed Roxas's mind to wander a bit. _What probably happened was that Sora and Riku got into a fight over Kairi and Kairi didn't tell Naminé because she thought that the two of them fighting was a good thing…_, Roxas thought solemnly.

Naminé studied the look on Roxas' face. "Also, if Demyx is your 'boyfriend', Roxas, that means that after… something… happens, the 'break-up' won't hurt anyone. Besides, like I was going to say, along with you and Demyx being close, as far as Axel knows, you're gay, because that outburst today said otherwise…" Roxas felt his cheeks redden as he recalled all that had happened. "Meaning that if you 'go out' with anyone else, like me, we risk Axel becoming suspicious." Naminé concluded. Demyx and Roxas merely stared at her. "What?" Naminé asked. More stares. Naminé clicked the pieces together in her mind and then laughed. They were surprised because: a.) out of the three of them, Naminé is the most quiet; just with that one conversation, Naminé has talked more than she usually does in a whole week. And b.) she's also the most pure-thoughted person you'll ever meet and **that** right there was a bit far from 'pure'. "Well, this shows that looks can be deceiving."

Larxene slumped in her seat. "What can we do to get Axel interested, or rather, **more** interested in Roxas, Marly?" She whined. "I say that we do nothing; it's hopeless." Marluxia replied, fidgeting with Larxene's hair. "I mean, it's **sooo **obviousthat they both- what? Hopeless? What the heck do you mean 'It's hope-'" Marluxia cut Larxene off by turning her head to the subject of their conversation. "Ho mah-! **AXEL**!"

Larxene leaned over her seat to wake Axel up. "Huh…? Time to leave already?" Axel yawned. "No, **LOOK**!" Larxene practically yanked Axel over the seat to show him Roxas giving Demyx a goodbye hug before walking off the bus.

Xarlu- *rips the tape off my face*

Me- _**OOOOWWWW**_!

Xarlu- Sorry.

Me- It's okay, but, yai! I gave Nami a bit of a dark side! That could've come in handy when-

Xarlu-*puts the duct tape back over my mouth* Shut up! Don't ruin Chain of Memories for those that haven't finished playing and/or reading it!

Me- *Glare of Doom*

Xarlu- Nope. That don't work. I don't have the emotional capability to be afraid, remember?

Me- Mph mm.

Xarlu- Ebony said that you should let us know what you think about the story and review. Here's some inspiration: every time you review for our story, a member of the Organization is miraculously revived. The longer the review, the better the chance is that they won't die. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaannnddd the third chapter is up. Why the hell am I not surprised?

Xarlu- Because stuff is goin' slow, most of the stories your reading are updating, and because summer vacation is goin' slow as fuck.

Me- I'll regret this later when I say that I can't wait until school starts… T_T

Xarlu- *cough, cough* Nerd.

Me- Shut up… anyway… around the time that the fifth chapter goes up in… a few… days, at this rate… you'll be in for a long wait for the sixth chapter… maybe… I've been hesitating with the sixth chapter's content… and I apologize much in advance for it.

Xarlu- *rolls eyes* You hesitate and apologize for **everything**. How the hell you created someone that's so sure of themselves like me, I have no clue…

Me- Eh… inner-self?

Xarlu- Just get on with the disclaimer.

Me- Oh, right. I have not and never will own Kingdom Hearts. But, I wanna. And I got half the world's population to go up against if I wanna really try to claim ownership… Oh, and thankies to **NormaJean Beausoleil **for reviewing last chapter. Reviews and favorites feed my dying soul…

Xarlu- OMX, so emo…

**EDIT- December 17, 2010**

What had been witnessed on the bus that day was still harped about long after it was seen… but, only by Larxene, with Axel and Marluxia at their wit's end. "-but, **holy crap**! Roxas and Demyx? Tch, you should've asked Roxas out when you had the chance, Axel…"

"Larxene! For the last freakin' time! I. Don't. Like. Him. Like. That. Got it memorized?" Axel said sharply. He said that it didn't bother him, but then again, Axel never really said anything when it came to his feelings. The truth was that it… kinda did.

"Yeah, yeah, say that **all** you want, Axel, but you can't lie to someone who's pretty much known you your whole life." Larxene remarked (Marluxia knows to keep his mouth shut and just keep walking). "Whatever. Later." Axel quickly approached his house and shut the door, not waiting for either of the two to say 'bye'.

"It's eating at him, I can tell." Larxene said as-a-matter-of-factly. Marluxia sighed. "Really, Larxene? You read one too many of those romance novels and suddenly, you think you know what's on Axel's mind?" Larxene shook her head. "No, Marly. You've known Axel as long as I have, and you can't notice that something's wrong? Ugh. Hmm… remember back in seventh grade when that one kid stole his report on the history of pyrotechnics?"

"He set the kid's house on fire, I know. You told me as soon as you found out and he almost set **my** house on fire in the process."

"Yeah, yeah. But, need I remind you that whenever we asked him if he was alright, he constantly replied, 'Yeah, I'm fine, I don't care, it was a stupid paper.'"

"Because it** was** a stupid paper, and the only reason Axel took it that bad was because he was sent to detention for 'lying to the teacher' and 'attempted forgery'."

"But, never the less, he's doing the **same thing**!" Larxene pointed out. Marluxia sighed again. "We shouldn't try and intervene in something that isn't our business; it's stupid and immature." He told Larxene. Larxene smiled; it wasn't an ordinary smile, it was a smile that meant that Larxene was up to something… it also meant that Marluxia should high-tail it away from there before he got sucked into it… but that never worked anyway.

"We're gonna pay little Roxy a visit tomorrow." Larxene said almost menacingly. _'We're'? Yeah, it's too late, now, _Marluxia thought solemnly to himself.

**OMX, I made Marly OOC**! *slump*

Xarlu- *face-palm* You can't expect them to all be in character…

Ebony- But I can try!

Xarlu- Yes, **try** being the operative word. It doesn't mean you'll succeed.

Ebony- I think I made Roxas a bit OOC, too…

Xarlu- *anime fall*

Ebony- Well, anyway, despite my tiny fails, please review.

Xarlu- Speaking of tiny fails… *points to second paragraph*

Ebony- Shut up! It was **right there**, I couldn't resist!

Xarlu- There's the backbone you've been lacking this whole chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yeahz~! It's the fourth chapter. I'm putting this on a little too fast, aren't I?

Xarlu- Great, she's back to being spineless…

Me- Shut up… I'm not spineless; I'm just overly judgmental of myself. Oh, and I apologize for making last chapter so short, and a partial filler at that. I mean, it was suppose to tell how Axel felt (which it did), and then… it fell off of the tracks… and exploded… but, then again, I was kinda worried that Larxene and Marluxia were turning into plot filler (are they?)… Uh, what was I sayin'?

Xarlu- You were apologizing for last chapter being so short… then something about something exploding…

Me- Oh, yeah… but, to make up for the shortness of last chapter, this chapter is like, huge. It took me a long time to write.

Xarlu- It only took you so long because you look at the keyboard when you type.

Me- Nyeh~! *sticks tongue out at Xarlu* You know the drill for the disclaimer; I don't own, don't sue, blah-bleep-bloop, crap of that sort.

**EDIT- December 17, 2010**

* * *

The next day wasn't a particularly good day for Axel. Once he got on the bus, he was met by the sight of Demyx and Roxas asleep in their seats (which they were sharing, but I'm sure you knew that), using the other person as a pillow. Axel took the seat behind the sleeping 'couple', hoping to get some shut-eye as well (the bus came at 6:30), but wasn't able to get any sleep, even though the night before he got so little sleep, so he wound up spending the whole bus ride to school watching Naminé (who was sitting across from Axel) draw.

But it didn't stop there, oh no. Axel came across Demyx and Roxas on his way to fourth period **kissing** in the hallway. He gagged in displeasure at the sight, muttering all the way to Geometry about how, sure, the school was okay with gay couples, but wasn't there something in the school handbook that said that public displays of affection was prohibited?

Axel dropped his bag by his seat and sat down, then noticed a certain blonde take the seat next to him. _Roxas has Geometry with me? Since when?_ Axel thought. _I know that I don't talk to a majority of these people, but I never thought that I didn't _know_ them, either!_

A voice calling his name pulled Axel out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that Mr. Leonhart, the Geometry teacher, was calling Axel to his desk. Axel hastily went up to the teacher's desk. "Do you have your homework from last night?" Mr. Leonhart asked him. "Oh, uh…" Axel diverted his eyes from the teacher to the linoleum flooring. Mr. Leonhart pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Axel, this is the third week that you haven't turned in your homework. At this rate, you might fail the tenth grade… Luckily, I know someone that might be able to help pull your grade back up… Roxas!" Roxas looked up from the notes that he was copying off the board and approached Mr. Leonhart's desk. "Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Axel is having trouble in this class. Do you think that you might be able to tutor him?" Mr. Leonhart asked Roxas. Roxas took a second to glance at Axel, who sheepishly smiled at him. Roxas' heart fluttered slightly, causing his cheeks to glow a rosy pink color. He looked back to Mr. Leonhart. "Um, sure…" Roxas replied. Mr. Leonhart's face lit up partially. "Excellent. Now, go sit down so I can begin today's lesson."

The hour seemed to pass by much more quickly than it usually had with Axel barely being in reality. It seemed like so many things were happening all at once… although that wasn't the case… anyway.

First off, even though Axel told himself and other people (mainly Marluxia and Larxene) that it didn't bother him, even though it had only been a day since Roxas started going out with Demyx (as far as Axel knew), there was just **something** that just… pissed Axel off. Just purely thinking about the small blonde with someone else… filled him with so much jealousy; which, of course, is a horrible feeling. But, hey; that's hormones for you.

Then, Roxas was asked to tutor Axel in Geometry (why the hell did Mr. Leonhart just **assume** that the reason why Axel was failing was because he didn't understand? I mean, sure, half the shit in those textbooks would confuse/ scare the crap out of some students, but who said that he was one of them? Not that he… wasn't… but…) so that Axel would have to spend part of his time with someone that he couldn't **spend time** with for almost no reason.

Yet again, a voice calling his name snapped Axel out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing Roxas with a small smile gracing his almost child-like features. "Are you gonna come to lunch?" Roxas asked. Axel felt heat rise to his cheeks and got up, swiftly gathering his things. "Sorry, I was just spacing a bit…" He said sheepishly. _For the past_ hour, Axel thought, silently finishing his sentence. Roxas laughed. "I know how that is. Um…" he suddenly turned shy, redirecting his gaze to the ground as he and Axel started their way to the lunchroom.

"If you want, you and your friends can sit with me, Demyx, and Naminé so we can go over tonight's homework for Mr. Leonhart's class." Roxas said hastily. "Uh, sure." Axel agreed. "But, I have a question: What **is** tonight's homework? Seriously, I don't know." Roxas laughed again. "We're learning about how to use the Pythagorean Theorem." He replied.

They got to the lunchroom and proceeded to the outside seating area. Axel rolled his eyes as Roxas was tackle-hugged by Demyx, then set his stuff down on the ground by Roxas' table and went to go get Larxene and Marluxia.

"Hey, guys,' Axel greeted his friends. "Wanna go sit with Roxas and his friends today?" Larxene shook her head. "No, we think that we should leave you alone to spend time with your boyfriend and his boyfriend." She said. "Okay, that made **no **sense and I don't like him like that." Axel replied sharply. Larxene opened her mouth to retort, but Marluxia spoke up before her. "Larxene, stop harassing Axel about this subject." He chided her. Larxene crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll let him believe what he wants." Marluxia and Larxene stood up, Axel leaving at the sign of their (or rather, Larxene's) surrender. "Besides," Marluxia said quietly to Larxene while they were walking to their new table. "aren't you supposed to harass Roxas about something instead?"

"Oh, right." Larxene agreed. "And one more thing… You. And those books. Need to stop after this." Marluxia stated very seriously before putting on a small smile and sitting down. Larxene followed suit, but instead of smiling, she shot a glare in Roxas's direction, causing him to shiver slightly.

A few minutes past by and the group was filled with conversations and laughter amongst the six teens. But, after a while, Axel excused himself to the bathroom (to get away from the combination of math, Demyx spontaneously hugging Roxas, and Larxene and Marluxia's hidden innuendos about Axel liking Roxas) and the conversation went into a direction way off-course.

"So… how long have you two been together?" Larxene asked nonchalantly. Roxas and Demyx stared at each other for a moment. "Um, a couple weeks, I guess." Roxas said unsurely. _This doesn't seem right, _Marluxia thought and then spoke up, once again cutting Larxene off. "Then explain what you shouted out yesterday about some guy not liking you a certain way." Demyx quickly spoke up. "We had a fight. Roxas was looking at a guy and I got jealous." He said, lying smoothly. Marluxia scoffed. "Then also explain all that happened when you two approached our table."

The supposed 'couple' was caught in a corner. Though there many ways to answer that question, there would be more questions after that that neither Roxas nor Demyx could answer without breaking their lie. Noticing this, Naminé broke.

"Roxas and Demyx aren't really going out." She blurted. The latter relaxed, further explaining Naminé's statement. "We're pretending to go out so Axel will get jealous and ask Roxas out because Roxas doesn't have the balls to ask Axel out."

"I told you! I told you, Marluxia! The books **do **help!" Larxene exclaimed. "And you just made a liar out of yourself." Marluxia retorted. "Whatever. But, still, I never would have guess that you would've done it this way. Even though the two other options failed…" Larxene trailed off. "Well, it worked for my cousin and like you said Larxene, we've tried the other ways, but they didn't work. Though what happens with this **can** vary." Naminé said, looking down at the ground. Roxas looked at Naminé. "What do you mean by 'what happens can vary'?" He asked, worried. Why the hell was this being mentioned **now**?

Larxene spoke up again, still trying to prove that romance novels can help in real life. "She probably means that what happens when Axel gets fed up will depend on what kind of guy he is. With Axel, there are a few things that can happen. For some odd reason, you can get ratted out and you'll never get a chance with him, which is probable unless you can shut the sources up…" Larxene smiled and then felt a pain in her side. She turned to be met with a harsh glare. "What?" Larxene defended herself. "I need my history report done or else I'll need to go to summer school!" She turned to face Roxas and Demyx.

"Another thing that could happen is that maybe, just maybe, mullet-boy here loses a limb or gets burnt alive." Demyx let out a small 'Oh, gods, no!' and everyone else just stared at Larxene. She ignored the stares and moved down the list.

"Or Axel could lash out at Roxas in hormonal lust." Larxene stated, finishing her list. Roxas blushed heavily. "Ohmigods, you **little sicko**! You **want** that to happen?" Larxene blurted, laughing all the while. Roxas blushed more, if that was possible. "N-no!" He stuttered. "That was just… **really** blunt."

"It's really blunt, but it's true. If you're caught alone with Axel, that **could** happen." Larxene retorted, enjoying torturing Roxas while she could. Naminé returned everyone to the matter at hand. "Please do not tell Axel." She asked pleadingly. Larxene and Marluxia looked at each other. "Eh, what the hell." Larxene replied. "We won't tell. Besides… Roxas needs to get laid anyway."

* * *

As promised, the fourth chapter. Now, I gots upsetting news. As of the date that this chapter is posted, my updates will be like uber slow. Like, pretty much I'll be on hiatus because my source of computer (which would be my dad) is going back to a different place and I will not see him until, like, Christmas. If I do post something, it will be because I got on a computer at school long enough to tap out another chapter or something. So don't worry! :D I'll try.

On another note, I gives out my luffles to **NormaJean Beausoleil** (you rock and thankies for the cookies!), **Alicia **(I don't know if she has an account or not, but I give her luffles anyway!), and **blood as soft as silk** (I love your avatar, if you're reading this, Blood!)

Reviews will add onto the list of luffles, but I luffles those who don't review, too. I just love the reviewers more. ^.^ Aren't I mean? But, still… Okay, I stop now so you can click the 'Review' button below. You know you want to~!


	5. Hiatus Note But Only For Now

*small laugh* Hii… now, this isn't exactly a chapter as it is… **disappointment.** Umm… *fidget fidget* I know that it's been forever since I updated Jealousy… and I was looking at the chapters that I've written so far and I noticed something: they're **crap**. Really, I **KNOW** I can write better than that. I thought up Jealousy and wrote it all while going through sleep deprivation. I really don't remember exactly **where **I was going with the story and thusly lost my muse. I'm said to (finally) say that, for now, Jealousy is on hiatus until I can rewrite it and repost it. I thank you guys that actually put up with my crap writing.


End file.
